Heaven Veil
by D-Madam
Summary: Durante um festival Naruto viaja até sua terra natal. Luzes, aromas e pessoas por todos os lados. O perfume de uma mulher lhe deixara desnorteado. Poderia ter um encontro com tal deslumbrante dama? Um acaso do destino seria capaz de materializar sonhos?
1. Chapter 1

**Cap.1-Maçã caramelizada**

Vinha o loiro caminhando despreocupadamente sobre o sol que ardia sobre sua cabeça. Era uma típica tarde de verão, a única diferença era todos reunidos pelas ruas que agora estava cheia de atrações devido ao festival bon[1].

Grandes lâmpadas em forma de balão eram distribuídas pela cidade, admirando as crianças. Barracas de alimentos e jogos também foram montadas por vendedores que se aproveitavam da data para lucrar.

Nada mudara, em todo esse tempo. O garoto respirou profundo, sorridente com o clima nostálgico deste local, que o recordava de todas suas lembranças. Nascera ali há dezoito anos, viveu por lá até os seis, época em que se esquentou uma grande guerra e perdeu seus pais. Embora o trauma enorme, ainda sim, suas recordações de criança eram felizes, uma vez que talvez já tivesse se acostumado com guerras.

Seu nome é Uzumaki Naruto, era um ninja. Após sua vila natal ser arrasada, fugiu perdido e parou em uma vila de ninjas onde um velho chamado Jiraiya o acolheu e transmitiu importantes ensinamentos da arte de combate e, por ironia do destino, havia sido professor também de seu pai.

Mas agora isso já não importava mais. O país passava por uma paz momentânea por 2 anos, e muitos locais já se ergueram, e todo ano, Naruto visitava sua antiga vila.

Observava as crianças correndo com palitos de maçã caramelizada e com os lábios todos sujos. Já não conhecia mais ninguém por lá, mas era como se tudo fizesse parte de sua rotina.

Continuava a vagar, um tanto devagar por conta da dificuldade das sandálias. Não era acostumado com elas, nem com o kimono que trajava. Um Kimono laranja com detalhes verdes. Moças sorriam e riam para ele, talvez por seu modo estranho de andar. Sorria devolta, e ficavam envergonhadas. Embora não soubesse, sua aparência era deveras agradável.

Por um momento, sentiu um aroma tão agradável que parara imóvel, se embriagando com a essência suave e doce. Olhou para os lados, e viu longos cabelos azuis quase negros, sendo movidos pela brisa onde ressoava um véu escarlate sobre sua cabeça. Desejava ver esta mulher. Correu atropelando as pessoas a sua frente causando certo alvoroço, pessoas reclamavam, mas nem ouvia, seu pescoço se mexia procurando pela mulher. Assim que fizeram uma roda em cima dele, percebeu a confusão que tinha arrumado, tentou se desculpar.

Perdera aquela pessoa... Mas de longe viu, aquele véu vermelho. Ela estava de frente, seus olhos alvos eram tão gentis, sua pele tão branca quanto a neve. Quisera poder olhar mais, entretanto a moça havia um leque em sua frente. queria ver o sorriso daquela mulher misteriosa. Esta se virou, Naruto fitou-a até desaparecer.

"Tão linda..."-Pensou.

Outro grupo de lindas moças passou com véu na cabeça. Pensou em segui-las, pois assim poderia achar aquela moça novamente. E decidiu por isso.

Eram garotas de aproximadamente sua idade. Havia uma de longos cabelos loiros preso em um rabo de cavalo e olhos verdes, uma morena que usava dois coques no topo da cabeça com olhos castanhos, e a mais bonita que tinha uma pele cor de pêssego, cabelo rosado caído sobre os ombros e olhos verdes. Todas conversavam e riam alegremente. Causavam pescoços tortos por parte dos homens e olhares invejosos por conta das mulheres.

Pararam assustadas, Naruto estranhara. Logo uma muher com peitos enormes e cabelos de cor de mel presos e com uma jóia em sua testa resmungava alto com as meninas.

-Estão todas muito atrasadas! Podem se arrumar agora! -Lançou a garrafa de sake sobre o chão e todas correram para dentro de um estabelecimento. -Essas meninas... No meu tempo era só um erro e eu era punida. -Bebeu outra garrafa.

"Parece uma velha resmungando... E ainda por cima está bêbada..."

-Não olhe para meus peitos desse jeito pivete! -Apontou a mulher para Naruto.

-Mais o que... Eu nem estava olhando!

Agora estava... Eram tão..ENORMES!

-Por punimento você será o novo carregador da lâmpada gigante já que o nosso antigo fraturou as costas.

-Você está louca velha? Por que uma lâmpada gigante?

A mulher virou a garrafa.

-Pra que? Você não quer que nossos mortos sejam bem iluminados e possam voltar a seus lugares felizes? -Disse com fogos nos olhos.

"Essa...é louca mesmo..."

-E DO QUE VOCÊ ME CHAMOU?DE VELHA?Não pense que eu me esqueci disso! - Deu um soco em Naruto que desviou e pulou sobre o telhado.

"Acho que já sei por que o cara antigo fraturou as costas..."

-Ora rapaz! -Falava tão alto que parecia um grito. -Me ajude, minhas garotas dependem disso... Você pode até conseguir um encontro com elas, eu posso providenciar isso!

Naruto por certo tempo pensou.

-Você está encarregada de organizar o Odori?

-Sim, pela primeira vez eu consegui essa função! -Respondeu entusiasmada.

-Realmente, essa cidade está decaindo... Pensei que só pessoas responsáveis pudessem organizar o evento...

-ORA SEU!Você sabe com quem está falando?Com Tsunade-Hime!

Tsunade... Tsunade...Esse nome ressoava na cabeça do garoto de forma tão familiar...

-Nunca vi mais gorda.

Tsunade se enfureceu e socou o muro atrás dela que aos poucos se rachou. Naruto enguliu em seco.

-Tsunade é? LEMBREI! Você vivia indo na casa dos meus pais... PERA AÍ, QUANTOS ANOS VOCÊ TEM?

-Isso não é pergunta que se faça a uma donzela, garoto! E essa é sua única recordação de mim? Sou a coordenadora do hospital e chefe da casa do distrito dos prazeres!

-Não conheço.

-Esses turistas... Acham que podem chegar a qualquer momento e falar mal daqui! Agora desça e me ajude!

O muro atrás de Tsunade se despedaçou em pó. Naruto desceu do telhado e curvou em frente de Tsunade.

-E-Está bem!

Tsunade riu e abriu a porta violentamente, então entraram.

-Achei um homem para segurar a lâmpada garotas!

A luz penetrou dentro do cômodo e Naruto ficou boquiaberto com tamanha beleza das garotas dentro da saleta. Todas pareciam tão perfeitas.

Ouviram-se passos afobados atrás deles.

-Me desculpe, eu me atrasei! -Uma voz baixa e delicada misturada com a respiração ofegante.

Olhei de relance para trás e vi suas mãos uma apoiada em sua coxa e outra na porta como se estivesse cansada. Levantei a cabeça, e vi um rosto esculpido pelos deuses. O véu escorregava por seus cabelos.

Lancei-me para pega-lo e devolver para ela. Ela havia se abaixado na mesma hora.

Fitei seus olhos alvos. Encontrei a mulher misteriosa.

**Fim do Cap.1**

**[1] **_O Festival Bon ocorre tradicionalmente durante vários dias por volta de 15 de julho no calendário lunar, quando se acredita que as almas do mortos retornam a seus lares. Esses dias ficam com mais freqüencia em torno do 15 de agosto. Muitas pessoas viajam de volta as suas cidades natais nessa época do ano, a fim de visitar os túmulos de parentes. Durante esse festejo, as pessoas instalam lanternas para guiar as almas na ida e volta as suas casas, oferecem comida para os mortos e se divertem com um tipo especial de dança chamada bon odori. Muitas vezes as lanternas descem os rios flutuando._


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2. –Estrela

-O-O-Obrigada... -Recolheu o véu das mãos de Naruto e desviou o olhar.

Parecia ser tão tímida e fofa... Deveria perguntar seu nome?

A garota segurou seu véu sobre o peito e correu para trás das outras meninas. Cochicharam algo e ela correu para outro cômodo.

-Esta garota lhe encantou não? -Perguntou a moça de cabelos rosa.

-Ela é bonitinha.

-Só isso? Prazer, meu nome é Sakura. -Estendeu-me a mão.

-Prazer, Naruto. -Cumprimentou-a.

Tsunade sorriu.

-Venha aqui garoto, vou te mostrar a lâmpada.

A segui para fora do local, andaram até o fim do quarteirão, calados. Havia uma loja de ferreiro.

-E então, esta pronta?-Tsunade parecia impaciente.

-Sim, está lá dentro, mas eu... -O homem amedrontado.

Tsunade apenas abriu a porta do homem e invadiu sua casa e saiu com algo enorme nas costas.

Naruto ficou olhando perplexo

-Isso é tão... -Ficou imóvel observando.

-Sim garoto? -Tsunade só faltava chorar de orgulho.

-DOENTIO!QUEM DIABOS IA ACEITAR POR ESPONTANEA VONTADE FICAR ANDANDO COM UM TRAMBOLHO DESSE TAMANHO?

Tsunade arremessou a lâmpada em Naruto. A lâmpada era tão grande que tinha que ser suspendida por um bastão de ferro. Naruto o segurou com muito esforço.

O ferreiro olhava aquilo em estado de choque.

-SEUS MALUCOS!SAIAM JÁ DAQUI!

Ficou segurando o objeto em suas costas enquanto observava a tarde chegando.

-Velha...

-Já mandei você não me chamar assim! O que você quer pivete?

-Essa merda é muito pesada, quanto tempo eu vou ficar andando com isso?

-A noite toda.

-O QUE? Esse treco é tão inútil!

Tsunade zangava-se cada vez mais.

-Não reclame! Isso era tradição em minha vila! Quanto maior o fogo, melhor os espíritos iam conservar a vila. E o que melhor do que representar o fogo do que uma lâmpada? -Tsunade passava a mão gentilmente na lâmpada.

"Ela é louca... Mais são memórias de sua infância também..."-Pensou Naruto que sorria.

-Você pode apenas deixar no chão e apoiar quando as meninas começarem a dançar.

Naruto imaginou todas elas dançando, principalmente a garota de cabelo azul, se entusiasmou com a ideia.

-Certo, vou te ajudar.

-E quanto ao encontro, quem te agradou?

-Oi?

-Eu posso te arranjar uma se quiser.

-Não, obrigado... -Agora que Naruto lembrara ouviu dizer de ela ser chefe do distrito dos prazeres.

Não demorou a tardar, no fim da tarde Naruto devia voltar para o local marcado com Tsunade. Era a hora perfeita para fazer uma visita.

O loiro continuava a vagar, na direção contrária das pessoas. Naquele horário todos iriam se dirigir a praça para celebrar o Odori.

Lá estavam diversas lápides espalhadas. Havia muitas pessoas ainda rezando. Naruto se ajoelhou sobre duas humildes lápides.

Com a descrição de "protetores da vila" estavam seus pais, por qual se sacrificaram não só por ele, mais por todos que estavam transitando lá naquele local.

Rezou em homenagem a aquelas queridas imagens que ainda sobrara. Um casal tão gentil, seus pais queridos e amados. Sentia tanta falta deles. Seu coração palpitava um pouco de dor, mas sentia mais orgulho de tê-los como sua família.

Em uma longa oração e conversas, sentiu seu coração em paz. Olhou para o céu escurecendo, devia se apressar.

Andou vagarosamente e viu uma fila de garotas maquiadas todas com kimonos lilás com detalhes de pétalas idênticos e impecáveis com leques nas mãos.

Tsunade deu a enorme lâmpada para Naruto e disse para este seguir as garotas. Enfim, começara o festival. Todos as cercaram e deixaram certa distância para apreciarem a dança. Naruto não desviou seus olhos daquela garota de cabelos azuis, com seus movimentos suaves e firmes. Podia sentir o calor daquelas mãos que seguravam o leque, seu rosto gentil. Observava seu corto, suas curvas eram formidáveis, bem torneadas e desenhadas. Ele estava de certa forma, envolvido e curioso sobre ela. Era um fascínio tremendo. Primeiro por seu perfume, depois por seus cabelos longos despenteados pela brisa, por ultimo, foram seus olhos. Tão puros, porém melancólicos.

Não tardou para que a dança terminasse, todos foram aplaudidos, a lâmpada também recebera elogios e Tsunade gabara-se. As garotas saíram para curtir o resto do festival, e Naruto como viajante, só pensava em descansar.

-Ei Tsunade-baa-san...

-Do que você me chamou dessa vez?

-Você conhece algum lugar barato por aqui pra dormir?

-Ah, não se preocupe com isso. Já que você me ajudou te ajudarei. Tome esta chave. -Tirou do bolso do seu kimono e estendeu-o. -Vire na rua a direita, a maior casa é minha residência. Se as meninas o barrar diga que já tem o quarto estrela e mostre a chave.

Seguiu seu caminho, entretanto andava e andava e não conseguia avistar. Olhou para frente e viu uma mansão digno de um castelo. Ficou boquiaberto. Seria esta? Aquela velha estranha era tão rica assim?

Aproximou-se. Batera na porta e logo fora atendido por lindas moças. Uma havia os mesmos olhos da garota misteriosa, e se pareciam bastante. Seriam parentes?

"Será que as já vi antes? Seus olhos... Me parecem tão familiares!" -Tentou se recordar.

-Posso ajudar senhor? –Perguntou a garota com orbitais brancas que havia uma expressão de muita bondade.

-Ah,sim. Tsunade-baa-sama disse que eu podia dormir aqui hoje e me deu uma chave e falou alguma coisa sobre um quarto estrela.

A moça sorriu.

-Me siga, por favor, o levarei até seu caminho.

"wow, que moça formal..."

Olhou ao redor, tudo tão bem mobiliado... Mulheres bonitas não paravam de aparecer. Seu coração disparava.

-É aqui senhor, pode entrar.

Naruto abriu a porta com a chave e agradeceu a moça que se despediu.

Jogou-se no colchão e pôs se a pensar.

"Estaria eu em um... quarto de uma delas?" - Começou a imaginar coisas. Olhou para o guarda roupa e pensou no toque da menina de cabelos rosado.

"O nome dela... Lembrei, era Sakura!"

Imaginou a garota entrando no quarto e seduzindo-o. Naruto então viu que estava fantasiando e tentou dormir. Passara umas duas horas, e ouviu passos se aproximando. Será?...

A porta estava sendo destrancada. O garoto correra para trás do guarda roupas.

Uma moça entrou e abriu o kimono que deslizou sobre a sua pele. Aproximava-se. Naruto encostava-se a parede escondido pelo guarda roupa, não sabia se era melhor manter-se calado ou dizer.

Reconheceu aquele rosto logo, ficou mais nervoso ainda. A garota se aproximara e seu coração batia cada vez mais. Fitaram-se.

Um estrondo de grito dos dois foi tomado pelo quarto.

-M-me desculpe! A velha falou pra eu entrar e eu não fazia ideia, me perdoe me perdoe! Eu não vi nada! - Abaixou-se implorando.

A garota ainda assustada com uma mão na boca e outra no peito acalmando o coração, respirou fundo.

-Está bem... Poderia, virar-se por um momento para me trocar senhor?

Naruto virara aflito. Aquela velha louca, o que estava tramando? Algum tempo se passou enquanto a moça se arrumava e ele pensava confuso.

-Pronto senhor, pode virar-se.

Tornou-se a fitar a menina de frente. Esta estava com um kimono de nobre escarlate e como o véu que tivera visto mais cedo, sentada numa postura rígida com cabelos presos num penteado complicado mais que marcava seu rosto.

Estava cara a cara com a mulher misteriosa.


	3. Chapter 3

3-shamisen

Sua beleza era estonteante, seu olhar transmitia certa sensualidade. Naruto só pensava em toma-la em seus braços ali mesmo.

Ela desviou o olhar, tímida, e colocou uma mão sobre a boca.

-D-Desculpe... Eu... Ainda estou com um pouco de vergonha.

-Do que você está falando? Acho que aquela velha deve ter se confundido e me mandado pra cá, só pedi um quarto pra dormir. -Coçou a cabeça sem graça.

-S-sério? Você não é... Um cliente? -Olhou-o de relance.

-Não, só estava procurando um quarto pra dormir... Aliás, você estava muito bonita dançando hoje.

Naruto sorriu de forma que fizera a garota corar debaixo de tanta maquiagem.

-O-brigada...

-Aliás, como é seu nome?

-Hyuuga Hinata, e o seu?

-Uzumaki Naruto. Prazer, Hinata.

Hinata sorriu timidamente.

-Prazer.

-Você é uma gueixa mesmo?-Perguntou o loiro surpreso.

-Não... Sou uma Oiran.

O coração de Naruto disparara. Ela era... Hinata era uma cortesã de alto nível... Enquanto a observava boquiaberto, Hinata fora até o canto do quarto e pegara um instrumento, um shamisen que sentara e começara a dedilhar.

A melodia envolvia-o. A voz suave de Hinata passou a acompanhar numa melancólica canção. Seu perfume embriagava-o novamente e a aparência da oiran era perfeita. Parecia tão casta que não dava para acreditar.

A música acabara, mas Naruto ainda sentia todos seus sentidos aguçados.

-Quer beber algo? -Aqueles olhos haviam sido transformados... Havia certa malícia neles, seduzindo o loiro.

Hinata levantou calmamente e andou lentamente até uma cômoda, onde tirou um pequeno copo e uma garrafa. Trouxe os objetos consigo e sentou-se novamente naquela postura, e ofereceu a bebida ao rapaz.

O loiro estava numa sina, dois vícios a sua frente, a bebida e a mulher. Deveria naquela noite se entregar ao pecado ninja?

Levantou o copo e deu uma pequena sugada no copo com vergonha, pois Hinata estava o encarando. Toda a combinação de sentidos fez um desejo arrebatador por aquela mulher.

-Por que está me tratando como um cliente? Você é uma Oiran, não sou um damyou...

Hinata sorriu.

-Não sou oficialmente uma Oiran. Ainda me falta um item, mas Tsunade-sama o mandou aqui. Vou servi-lo.

-Eu só carreguei uma lâmpada!

-Pense nisso como um agradecimento.

Naruto corou.

-Não precisa de tudo isso...

-M-Me desculpe...E-eu deveria ter deixado outra garota cuidar disso...-Respondeu tímida com uma mão fronte aos lábios.

-N-não é isso!-Apressou-se o rapaz em responder. -Só não entendo o motivo de estar sendo tão bem... Recompensado.

-A verdade é... Que para me tornar uma alta cortesã, eu devo me entregar a um homem primeiro...

Era uma tremenda tentação. Deveria seguir em frente?

Aproximou-se da garota tímido e colocou a mão em seus ombros.

-Você poderia... Ser gentil?... –Virou a face.

Naruto apoiou sua cabeça nos ombros de Hinata e desfizera com muita dificuldade o nó de seu kimono que deslizara sobre sua pele alva descobrindo seus bustos.

Hinata olhava para o chão timída.

-Eu posso... mesmo? -Naruto estava confuso.

-Se for você...

Deitou-a no colchão. Observava seus seios fartos e firmes descobertos, o kimono abria-se lentamente até o umbigo. Estava muito excitado com aquilo, mas seria sua primeira vez também.

Sua primeira vez com uma desconhecida... E esta desconhecida teria sua primeira vez com ele, que por ventura, seria outro desconhecido. Estava hipnotizado. Mas o baque de um cordão em seu pescoço acordara-o.

-N-Naruto-kun? -Perguntou tímida.

-Desculpe Hinata...Não posso fazer isso. -Sorriu sem graça.

Levantou-se e arrumou o kimono, a moça fez o mesmo.

-Não foi proposital que a Tsunade fez isto, eu que pedi...

-O QUE?

-Você não se lembra não é mesmo? Mas eu nunca vou esquecer... Do meu herói...


End file.
